


The untold farewell

by donttouchtheneednoggle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Episode: s04e01-02 The Darkest Hour, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Ending, fun fact! i cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle
Summary: On the way to the Isle of the Blessed, Percival and Lancelot share a moment.
Relationships: Lancelot & Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	The untold farewell

The air was damp and chilly, raising goosebumps on Percival’s arms as he sat with the others in the boat on the way to the Isle of the Blessed. The island loomed in the distance, dark and menacing.

He glanced at Lancelot who sat on his right, and saw the knight’s hands were balled into tight fists, his breaths coming out quick and harsh.

“Lance, you’ll hurt yourself,” he said quietly, so the others would not overhear, catching his hands and making him unclench them.

He looked concernedly at him, knowing how anxious his friend could get, always so worried about the knights and Arthur and Gwen and Merlin. Always Merlin.

“You all right?”

With effort it seemed Lancelot nodded and smiled, squeezing his hands instead.

“We’re doing the right thing, Lance,” Percival said gently. “It’ll be all right somehow, always is. We will be.”

Lancelot’s eyes roamed over his face with peculiar intensity before he nodded, more convincingly this time.

“Yes. Always is,” he mumbled. He sighed suddenly, and leaned his head on Percival’s shoulder where his chainmail cut off.

“You’ll get marks,” Percival teased, remembering when they used sleep in the woods and cuddle, and how Lancelot would wake with his face crossed with lines from pressing it into Percival’s back all night.

Lancelot smiled lovingly at the memory but didn’t move. Percival was glad. He was cold and uneasy, and Lancelot’s warmth and weight were comforting, familiar.

They had remained good friends over the last year, but they were no longer tied by the same bond of being all the other had. Percival spent most of his time with Gwaine and Elyan now, and Lancelot had Merlin.

Lancelot seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

“You know, it’s nearly been two years since we met,” he murmured. He shifted to look at him with that same strange intensity as before, and gripped his hand tighter. “Thank you. For everything.”

Fondness welled up inside Percival, and he smiled tenderly. “Thank you for the exact same.”

He wasn’t even sure if he’d still be alive without him, and he certainly wouldn’t have this new family.

“Everything-“ His voice caught in his throat, surprising him. “Everything I have is because of you.”

Lancelot ducked his head into his shoulder. “You would’ve found it on your own.”

“No Lancelot.” He cupped his face in his left hand and made him look at him. “I wouldn’t.”

Lancelot smiled softly, and Percival moved his hand into his hair, gently combing through his curls. His friend made a small noise and pushed against his hand like a cat, making him laugh despite the odd lump in his throat. Lancelot’s eyes half closed, peaceful, and his breathing was steadier now.

They stayed like that for rest of the crossing, Lancelot leaning against his shoulder, Percival’s hand stroking his hair. They didn’t speak any more, just sat there, cherishing the other’s presence.

Then the boat bumped against the shore and the moment ended.

……………

It wasn’t until later, when he ran into the temple to find Gwaine and Arthur unconscious and Merlin screaming, that Percival realised that Lancelot had been saying goodbye.

And maybe, somehow, he had been too.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm absolutely fine how about you ( :
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
